Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for managing a device, and for example to a method for managing a device, which determines a state of at least one device in a predetermined space using at least one sensor, and manages the device based on the result of the determination.
Description of Related Art
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. The IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In order to manage a plurality of devices existing in a predetermined indoor space in the related art, a human will manually confirm whether the respective devices are operated. Particularly, in a hotel other than a home, a staff of the hotel should continuously check device states in a certain space every day, and if an abnormal situation of a device in the certain space occurs in a state where a customer has put up at the hotel, customer satisfaction may deteriorate and thus service quality evaluation of the hotel may deteriorate. Further, if it is delayed to take measures against a device trouble, the corresponding certain space is unable to be provided to a customer to cause a loss of costs.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a method for managing the state of a device in a certain space without installing any additional device. Further, the above-described problem occurring in the hotel certain space may also occur in the same manner in a device that is installed in a place, such as an office, a school practice room, or an educational room, and a method to address the problem is needed.